stranded
by o-0SaSuKe-DaRk0-o
Summary: this is kinda like when athrun and cagali were on the island...this just has more swearing After a fight between zaft and EA, Auel and Luna are shot down, and are now stranded on a island.R
1. the crash

Auel x Luna story

* * *

"Auel" Sting yelled "Auel…answer me damn it!"

'BZZZZZZ' the signal went dead.

"Damn it!" he said pounding his fist into the side of his Mobile suit, "Stellar lets head back… Neo needs us…we'll look for him after"

"Ok…let's go back" said stellar happily.

* * *

"Shit…I'm going to crash" Auel said, he was starting to panic.

Looking at the screen in front of him, he noticed the same ZAFT ZAKU he almost taken out. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" he laughed a little. "Looks like the ZAFT bastard, and I are going to crash together."

* * *

"Captain" Meyrin said.

"What is it?"

"Lunamaria's signal has been lost. Along with the ZGMF-X31S Abyss" Meyrin continued "I believe they both shot each other down…what would you like me to do?"

"Call Shinn and Rey back...we'll send out a search team later to look for her" The Minerva captain told her.

* * *

"No, No, No, No, NO!" Luna saying, while trying to signal the Minerva for help. She knew that if she did nothing she might surly die. Glancing into the screen she also saw the Mobil suit that she had tried to shoot down, falling besides her. "EARTH ALLIANCE SCUM!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Auel stopped what he was doing. "Aaa" said the now cocky Auel "seems like that ZAFT bastard is a…chick…this will indeed be very interesting" he said, as his and Luna's mobile suits came within meters of the ground below. In a last ditch effort to get out of danger both, Auel and Luna, clicked their hatches open and bailed out of their Mobile suits.

* * *

well...thats all im going to write..cuz i dont wanna right now...but if you read then review it...cuz then i'll know what i can do better...or like the things you think i did good...

so yeah...thanx


	2. first meetings

Wellll...here is the second chapter...

Hope u like…And please review...do it for the children people...for the children!

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_Auel stopped what he was doing. "Aaa" said the now cocky Auel "seems like that ZAFT bastard is a…chick…this will indeed be very interesting" he said, as his and Luna's mobile suits came within meters of the ground below. In a last ditch effort to get out of danger both, Auel and Luna, clicked their hatches open and bailed out of their Mobile suits._

"Uh…where the hell am I?" Auel said, as he slowly sat up. A cool sensation engulfed his lower body and back. "Ahhhh...cold, cold, cold...COOOOLLLLDDDD!!!" he yelled as he jumped up and quickly moved away from the advancing water.

Walking over to a near by tree he peeled off his soaked pilot suit he hung it on one of the branches. Sitting down, he wondered what had happened to the person in the other mobile suit.

He sighed. _'This is going to be fun' _he thought. _'Sooner or later they will come looking for me' _he thought as he slumped into a deep sleep.

Auel dreamed of his...mother, and how she had died in the lab. He hadn't remembered much about that day, other than the fact that he had been the one who had killed many people; one of these had been his mother. (A/N I don't know if this happened...I just know she died along with many others there)

Luna had been awake for a little while now. After awaking she noticed she was a little ways away from the Island. (A/N which Auel was on)So she started to swim towards the tiny island.

"Uhhh" Luna complained as she swam towards the island.

"This is to much damn work, damn mobile suit being all shitty and being shot down...damn-it all" she started yelling, water splashing into her mouth causing her to cough.

Once Luna was safely on the tiny island, she sat down to catch her breath.

"Uhhhh…this…is…to…much…damn…work…" she said between breaths. "why didn't the...makers…of my fucking…mobile suit…install rafts or…something…so that in the…chance someone…did live through being…shot down could…get to safety?" she questioned out loud.

Looking around, she noticed a little in way away there was the mobile suit she had shot down.

"So…looks like the ass might still be alive" she said as she got up. Turning towards the busted up mobile suit was and started to go and see if the EA (earth alliances) pilot was still alive.

Auel, once waking up from his nape, Auel decided to try and message Neo, and try to figure out a way to get off of the island.

Slowly he got up from his spot under to enormous tree, and strode over to his mobile suit, unaware of the advancing Luna. He climbed up the huge machine, and sat down in the pilot seat. He started by trying to turn the suit on…to no success.

Bam!

There was a shot…

Bam, Bam!!

There were two more; Auel was under attack, but by whom?

Luna had spotted the young pilot while he way slowly making his way to the dead mobile suit. She had to wait a little because she wanted the advantage of him being cornered, which seemed to have worked.

Slowly she advanced closer to the mobile suit. But only to have her shots returned to her. The only difference in this was she got hit. One of the metal bullets had hit her in the right shoulder.

"Ahh" she screamed in pain "you…you…you shot me?"

'Hit her' Auel thought to him self.

Slowly he got up from the pilot seat, and in one swift movement he made his way out of the mobile suit. Once his feet hit the ground he made his way over to the gun wielding girl.

"What are you doing?" he yelled "you have no right to point that…piece of shit at me…I will kill you!"

Running at her with full force he managed to knock the loaded gun out of Luna's hands then flipping her around so that she was facing her.

THUMP was the noise they made as the two of them landed on the ground. Lunas back tuched the hot sand, her hands above her head.

'Shit…am I really going to die?' she questioned herself.

* * *

well..thats the second chapter hope u liked...well...yeah

REVIEW THIS PLEASE!!


End file.
